


Moon on the River

by MaeveBran



Category: The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: A continuation of the last scene of the movie. Fisher and Jimmy come to a more verbalized understanding for their future.





	Moon on the River

_“Jimmy, your Mother could be removed from that dreadful place”_ Fisher Willow had said, as she moved to stand in front of Jimmy Dobyne in the moonlight reflect by the river, his tuxedo jacket still on her shoulders. _“And your Father could remain in charge of the commissary as long as he lives, no matter how drunk. As for me, well, no one will ever love me. But you could get used to me, Jimmy.”_

She reached a hand up to touch his face and he turned his head away for a moment. He didn't really know what he wanted in that moment, not until Fisher's face fell and she moved away. He caught her hand, gently, in his just before she had been completely out of reach. She took a step back to stand next to him, so close they almost, but not quite, were breathing the same air.

They stood like that, staring at each other for a few minutes. Fisher was hoping she hadn't fouled up her one true friendship. Whilst Jimmy was contemplating her offer. Yes, he could get used to her. It wouldn't take much. When she wasn't trying to be something she was not, she was good company. She wasn't hard on the eyes and they got along. It wasn't like he was going anywhere and had any prospects.

He made up his mind and leaned his head down to brush his lips across hers. She reacted by leaning in against him so that when his lips left hers, she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Fisher, I think I could do more than get used to you,” Jimmy finally said breaking the slightly melancholy mood. “The question is could you get used to me?”

“Oh, Jimmy,” Fischer exclaimed, “I'm already used to you. You're the only one who has ever been my friend.”

Jimmy took her hand and dropped to one knee. Yes she had more or less already proposed to him, but he wanted to do things properly. He looked up into her surprised face.

“Fisher Willow,” he said. “Would you do my the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes, Jimmy,” she said as she leaned down to kiss him. “The honor would be all mine.”

After she had stood back up, Jimmy stood and dusted off the knee of his tuxedo pants. He stood next to her and contemplated what the future might be like. It wasn't anything he hadn't already thought about. He had said he would probably marry Fisher to his father days ago.

Fisher stood next to him and thought about what Miss Addie had said that evening about Fisher and love. Fisher thought she might have figured out how to have the one person she loved but how to get him to love her back? She would have a lifetime to do it, if she could figure out how.

After a while of standing silently beside each other, Jimmy finally moved. He took a step towards the car.

“I should be getting back,” he said. “I need to be up early to help my father.”

“Would you like for me to find him an assistant?” Fisher asked.

“I suppose you should,” Jimmy agreed. “I don't suppose you were planing on moving in with us after we got married.”  
“I don't suppose I was,” Fisher agreed as they ambled the few yards back to the car. “I assumed you would move in the house with us.”

“I suppose I should,” Jimmy said as he opened the car door for her and closed it once she was settled inside. He walked around the car and took his place behind the wheel. “When will we tell your Aunt and Father.”

“I suppose you should talk to my Father tomorrow,” Fisher sighed. “Before we tell my Aunt.”

“I suppose I should,” he agreed as he started the car for the familiar drive back to her house. He pulled up to the covered drive at the back of the house and parked the car.

“Will you be staying the night?” Fisher asked. He looked a little stunned at her apparent boldness so she added,“I mean in the guest room?”

He unfolded the cover and pulled it closed before answering her. “It's late enough that I probably should. Then I can see your father in the morning before I go home.”

She nodded and led the way into the house. They both slid their shoes off so they could make their way upstairs silently. Once they climbed to the second floor, Fisher shrugged his jacket off her shoulders.

“I guess I'd best give this back to you,” she said as she held the jacket out to him.

“I guess you'd better,” he agreed with a slight smile as he took it from her. He captured her hand with his other hand and held it for moment and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Good night, then.”

“Good night,” Fisher sighed as he turned to walk to the guest room that he had used the last time they had stayed out too late at a party.

Fisher watched him enter his room before entering her own. She carefully placed the ear rings in her jewelry box so that she could return them to her aunt in the morning. Then she flung off her party dress so that it landed on a chair next to her dressing table. Then she removed her stockings and slid into her nightgown. She went to the water closet that had been added to her room and preformed her nightly rituals before sliding between the peach colored satin sheets of her bed. There she contemplated being Mrs. James Dobyne V. 

Mrs. James Dobyne V would no longer be lonely. He would lay beside her in these sheets. Night after night. It wouldn't matter what others thought of her, she'd have the one man who mattered. She drifted off to sleep thinking of just how soon she could convince her aunt to hold the wedding.


End file.
